More precisely, the invention concerns a connector designed to be fitted to a multi-conductor cable and which comprises a cable grip, a socket and assembly means, wherein the socket is equipped with a plurality of internal contacts and has a connector face designed to accommodate a multi-conductor removable plug, wherein the grip forms a stack with the socket and comprises a portion that is connected to the socket, a free portion, a rack held on one of the free and connected portions, possibly a counter-rack held on the other one of the free and connected portions, and a plurality of self-stripping electrical contacts held by one of the free and connected portions, wherein the free portion has an passage designed to allow the cable to pass in a longitudinal axis and is articulated on the connected portion around a first articulation axis to permit selectively the opening or closing of the grip, wherein the rack has notches, each of which is dimensioned to hold a corresponding insulated conductor of the cable, wherein each of the self-stripping contacts is electrically connected with a corresponding internal contact of the socket and is adapted to accommodate and strip, during a phase where the connector is assembled, including the closing of the grip, a corresponding insulated conductor of the cable, and the assembly means which provide, in the assembled configuration of the connector, a reversible attachment of the free and connected portions of the grip.
A connector of this type is for example described in the patent application WO 01/50548.
One of the problems to be resolved in this type of connector consists of reducing the force to be applied to close the grip, as this movement requires the energy required to strip each of the conductors of the cable.
A principle that is implemented in the above-mentioned patent application, that is also well known from the patent FR 2 253 290, consists of spacing the self-stripping contacts at increasing distances from the first articulation axis, so that the conductors are stripped one after the other during the grip closing operation, rather than stripping them all at the same time.
Nevertheless, in practice, such a measure is not sufficient to provide this type of assembly with a satisfactory level of comfort for tradesmen who assemble a considerable number of connectors each day.